TweetySwanpy
by Marra13
Summary: Alors qu'une nouvelle application pour téléphone arrive dans le monde des sorciers, Neville voit sa vie devenir un vrai calvaire à cause du professeur Rogue. Mais pourquoi donc est-il si souvent sur son dos ?


Rogue et Neville

Les nouvelles technologies

Neville se trouvait dans la salle de retenues en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Il lui avait ordonné de faire une dissertation sur l'art de créer des potions. En fait, il c'était avéré que le professeur était de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Et, comme il avait loupé sa potion (encore une fois), il s'était prit une retenue. L'homme grognait d'énervement et semblait tapoter ses doigts sur un petit carnet noir.  
Neville se stoppa un instant et lui jeta de nouveau un oeil. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel objet en sa possession.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez Londubat ! s'énerva le sorcier en le fusillant du regard.  
Le pauvre malheureux baissa la tête au point de la coller contre sa feuille. Il l'entendit grogner de nouveau avant qu'il ne se lève et se dirige vers lui.  
 _Oh non pitié !_ s'écria t-il en pensée.  
Rogue posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit se redresser. Il disposa un petit appareil rectangulaire devant lui et prit une photo. Ensuite, il se mit à ricaner et s'en retourna à son siège.  
Le garçon se demandait s'il venait de rêver ou s'il devenait fou. Le professeur Rogue avait un téléphone.

Quand il eut terminé sa punition, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Qui mieux que ses amis pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Il leur expliqua la situation.  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'il avait... _ça_ sur lui ? demanda Ron en frissonant.  
-On peut te le confirmer ! lâchèrent Fred et Georges en même temps.  
Les quatres amis leur jetèrent des regards abasourdi. _Comment_ pourrait-il le faire ?  
Les deux frères sortirent leur propre téléphone et ouvrir TweetySwanpy. Il s'agissait du nouveau réseau social des jeunes sorciers. Ils inscirent le nom de Severus Rogue et un profil apparut. On voyait une photo du professeur, un rictus déplaisant sur le visage, et de Neville. Elle avait été posté il y a quelques minutes déjà et de nombreuses "vu", des "j'aime", figuraient sous la photo. Dessus, le jeune garçon avait le teint livide et transpirait à grosse goutte. Au-dessus, figurait une petite légende :  
"Avec le bouffon Londubat en colle de potion ! #zonzon #terreur #mdr".  
-Oh bon sang... fit Harry en se jettant sur son téléphone.  
Lui aussi mettait des trucs en publique et il ne doutait pas que Rogue les ai déjà tous lu. Ron fit de même et Hermione se mit à rire.  
Personne ne l'avait jamais vu rire de telles choses mais... c'était Hermione quoi. Il ne la connassais pas tant que ça finalement. Neville poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. C'était trop compliqué pour lui ça.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Neville. Je suis sûre que _presque_ personne ne suit Rogue sur TweetySwanpy. lui fit la jeune femme en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.  
Elle lui paraissait sincère mais les Weasley coupèrent court à son espoir.  
-Tu rigoles ? fit Georges.  
-Tout le monde suit le compte Rogue ! rajouta Fred.  
-Oh la poisses...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Les professeurs vont l'empêcher de continuer. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. répliqua Harry en s'asseyant près de lui.  
-Théoriquement... murmura Hermione de manière discrète.  
-Comment ça ?!  
-Les autres professeurs le font aussi. C'est un défi qu'ils se sont lancé. Prendre le plus de TweetySwanpySnet (une sorte de selfie ^^) et les mettre sur le réseau... répondit-elle doucement.  
-Oh la galère... souffla le pauvre Neville en se laissant glisser dans le canapé.

Neville soupira et s'assit dans un coin. Il avait besoin d'être tranquille. Ne plus penser à Rogue et aux autres professeurs qui faisaient ce stupide concours. Encore une idée tordue du directeur ça. "Les professeurs doivent avancer avec leur temps !".  
Le jeune garçon poussa un petit gémissement de tristesse. Il était déjà la cible favorite de Rogue avant, mais, maintenant, c'était encore pire ! Cette fois, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Un pas léger l'avertit que quelqu'un venait. Londubat essuya rapidement ses larmes et se releva. Il pensait que le bruit venait du côté droit mais en fait, ce n'était pas le cas.

Severus percuta Londubat et le jeune garçon tomba les fesses par terre. Le sorcier baissa les yeux sur lui et son coeur s'arrêta. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avit-il pleuré ? Il se baissa pour se retrouver en face de lui. Rogue garda son " _tact_ " habituel.  
-Que se passe t-il Londubat ?  
-Je... Rien monsieur... Rien.  
-Ne. Me. Mentez. Pas.  
Neville, devint rouge et explosa.  
-J'en ai marre de votre stupide concours de photos ! J'en ai marre d'avoir peur de vous alors que je...  
-Continuez. Vous devez vider votre sac. l'encouragea le professeur.  
Severus était réellement compatissant pour une fois et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de piéger le jeune homme. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas croire à l'expression de son visage.  
-Vous voulez encore me piéger ?! Vous n'en avez pas assez de me traiter comme un chien... pleura t-il.  
Rogue hésita mais finit par le prendre par le bras. Il l'entraîna dans ses appartements et le fit s'asseoir sur un élégant et moelleux fauteuil vert. Il lui fit une tasse de thé et la posa devant lui. Il amena une chaise devant lui et s'assit dessus. Neville semblait plus... perturbé ? perplexe ? que d'habitude ? Il avait envie de lui parler. Cependant, il laissa le garçon terminer son thé et lui indiqua la sortie. Mais avant, il lui dit :  
-Ne vous inquiétez plus pour cette application. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.  
Alors que le professeur se retournait, il entendit un :  
-Pourquoi ?

Neville vir Severus se placer en face de lui. Il était calme et ne semblait pas arborer cette colère habituelle quand il le voyait.  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi vous m'avez réconforté (le mot est grand) au lieu de me sermoner, comme d'habitude ?  
L'homme fit un petit sourire embarassé mais ne répondit rien. Est-ce que son rêve... avait-il lieu d'être ? Est-ce qu'il serait juste possible dans une réalité que cela arrive ?  
-En vous voyant dans cet état, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais dépassé les bornes. Cela n'aurait jamais dû tourner au harcèlement. Et pour cela, je m'excuse. répondit-il au bout de quelques instants.  
Le jeune garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il arrivait à lire en lui et ce qu'il y vit le surpris. Déjà, il était sincère en lui disant cela, de deux : lui aussi il... Neville se dirigea vers le sorcier avec lenteur. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils mais ne bougea pas.  
-Professeur... Je me demandais si...  
-Oui Londubat... Je ne peux plus le nier... Vous me rendez dingue. murmura t-il en tendant les bras.

Severus vit Neville se placer contre son torse. Il le regardait avec délectation. Il plongea sur ses lèvres et força la barrière de sa bouche. Le jeune Londubat le serra fort et caressa son dos. Le sorcier s'arrêta et le repoussa doucement.  
-Londubat, je ne peux pas. Je ne _dois_ pas ! s'écria t-il.  
-Appelle-moi Neville. S'il te plaît. lâcha le jeune homme sans tenir compte de ce qu'il avait dit.  
-Neville... Ecoute-moi.  
-Peu importe que tu sois un professeur et moi un élève... Je suis sûr que nous pouvons cacher ça aux autres.  
-Je suis bien plus vieux que toi ! rétorqua le sorcier en se dégageant de ses bras.  
Il ne supportait plus cette proximité. On lui avait trop longtemps interdit ce plaisir. Et, maintenant que Londubat lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Son bonheur lui avait trop été refusé, il ne parvenait pas à y croire.  
-Peu m'importe que tu sois plus vieux que moi. Je... Enfin, si tu veux être seul, je te laisse.  
-Non reste !

Neville voyait bien que Rogue était partagé entre deux sentiments : la peur et la joie. Il savait que l'enfance de son professeur n'avait pas été des plus heureuse. Dumbledore lui avait dit une fois. Son amant avait beaucoup souffert de la solitude et des moqueries.  
Le jeune garçon vint de nouveau jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa. Lui non plus ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir triste. Le professeur finit par s'abandonner à lui et l'entraîna jusque vers le lit, à couverture verte lui aussi. Neville le fit doucement tomber sur le dos dans le lit. Severus lui prit la main et l'amena alors à découvrir le doux et moelleux matelas.  
L'après-midi se mit à défiler, puis la nuit. Ils ne sortirent pas. Les deux hommes apprirent à se connaître, à s'aimer, à s'embrasser et bien d'autre chose encore... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !


End file.
